headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/IKexperiment39
APPEARANCE - IKexperiment39 looks like a white guy, with pulsing veins, and blueish, greenish eyes. Light brown hair, with white streaks in it. Crazy eyes and smile. When he activates his power he explodes in yellow electricity beam that goes from the roof down. It stays for 3 seconds, every millisecond spent in it by the enemy deals 3 damage. He then holds up his fist and it is struck by green lightning. After the lightning, he is wearing a futureistic golden helmet with intricate designs that are glowing green, it also has a green visor, and he wears a green robe with yellow markings. Every 5 seconds the sun hits his visor, and it sparkles, then out of his mechanical back comes a double machine gun that goes right above his head. Then, after 2 seconds of extending, it fires 20 green bullets that go from right infront of him to about quarter the court length in front of him. Each one explodes in orange, creating a smoking crater in the ground where it hit, dealing 1 damage each. POWERS - Power 1 ( air power ) IKexperiment39 tuns full human size with a golden jetpack, and a golden suit with green on it and a green cape. Then, he floats upwards towards right above the net height. Then, he fires one round of 20 shots like from above, except diagonally towards the net. Then, he fires two outbursts of 5 bullets, going up the field towards the net, the 5th bullet from each set dealing 5 damage and containing the ball. Each bullet deals 1 damage. Then seven arms come out of his back and fire green lasers that are small and stay for 3 seconds. They circle around a massive laser his palms create that also stays for 3 seconds, and contains the ball at a random moment. Each of the seven lasers hits the enemy 2 times, every time dealing 1 damage, and the large one deals 1 damage 3 times and 2 damage 4 times, and explodes them for 3 seconds. With a cutscene, he fires three outbursts of 5 bullets. Power 2 ( ground power ) IKexperiment39 turns full human size and rushes forward with his jetpack. As he flies, he deploys 8 golden, green fuiled droids along the ground, they land. If they hit the enemy landing, they deal 6 damage each. Then, he flies off, hitting the enemy dealing 10 damage and exploding. Then, the droids get up and start jumping and rushing towards the enemy's net. One contains the ball, and it has electricity around it. If they hit, they deal 4 damage and explode in orange. The one with the ball arrives last and jumps at the enemy's net. If blocked, the ball bounces out and it deals 10 damage and explodes. They are hit by green lightning and disentegrated in an explosion, where, when cleared, IKexperiment39 stands. They are gone for 4 seconds. Power 3 ( counter attack ) IKexperiment39 tuns full human size and rushes forward with his jetpack. If he hits containing the ball, he deals 15 damage. Then, he slides back a bit, depending on where he hit the enemy. Then, he pulls out a massive axe and jumps towards the enemy. If he hits, he strikes them with lightning dealing 5 damage, and the axe hit deals 15 damage, disentegrating them for 3 seconds. UNLOCK REQUIREMENTS - You must finish 100 multiplayer battles, but you do not have to win them. HAT - No hat Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas